Power Rangers Public Enemies Abridged
by 100TenMillion
Summary: The worst fanfic I ever wrote, reduced to the bare bones plot. Filled with lampshades and a lot of dirty language. Absolutely not for children.


Power Rangers Public Enemies Abridged

 _A long time ago, in another life, fanfic author 100TenMillion wrote a fanfic so terrible, it made people cry. Unwilling to forgive himself, he has attempted time and again to make up for the mistake that was "Power Rangers: Public Enemies". Today, he has finally found his redemption... This is the Abridged version of one of the most traumatizing fanfics ever written by a Puerto Rican: Power Rangers Public Enemies Abridged!_

So in the year 2009 there was this extra evil demon named Belial and he nearly destroyed Angel Grove, but every Power Ranger in existence at that time teamed up to kick his slimy behind. Sadly because he was so strong, Belial ended up destroying all of Angel Grove, and this somehow ended up causing ALL the world to go into one hell of a financial crisis, which eventually got the President impeached and the citizens elected a new President because reasons.

But shit was real bad in the world, to the point that everyone lived in tents and acted like animals and shit. How THAT society stayed a democracy long enough to elect a new president is beyond me. So while shit was going down, the Power Rangers tried to keep order. They fucked up, and started killing people because reasons. But then a whole year later everything was hunky dory, so no biggie.

Then the new President decided that it was a great idea to blame the Power Rangers for the shit hitting the fan, and in a blatant ripoff of Marvel Civil War...err, the Incredibles...OK, actually Watchmen, the President put up a new law pretty much saying that all Power Rangers have to be signed up with the Government, completely ignoring the fact that this only works because most of the Power Rangers are law abiding citizens of Earth who would never dream of hurting innocent people or using their powers for anything other than defense...

...except for that one time in that one shanty town where many Power Rangers were forced to shoot people because shit got WAY fucked up...

...and for Casey, Ethan, and an original character (donut steel!), who decided to fuck shit up even more. Literally, this was their thought process:

"Hey guys, ya know how people see us as bad guys and want most of us in jail for shit we didn't even do on purpose?" Says Casey. "Well, let's go and fuck shit up on purpose!"

"Yeah, let's go kill some people!" Said the original character.

"Ballin'." Said Ethan.

And then they went to an army camp and killed a lot of people for the lulz. And THEN it finally got into their thick ass skulls that they fucked up real bad, so they started crying like little girls. And this pissed off the Government so much they started rounding up the other Rangers and putting them in an expy of Guantanamo (yet somehow cartoonishly worse), where they suffer and suffer and the fanfic pretty much becomes a snuff fic the likes of which would make _Agony in Pink_ seem like _The Little Engine that Could_. Also, Madison got raped. A lot.

But before that happened, Jason was hanging around a team of Original characters, and one of the original characters killed a soldier in self defense, and so Jason and the OC's went around the country. Taylor, Mack, and Chad awere also hunting them, and they got int a fight, but that's not important.

So then Jason and the Original Characters decide to try and rescue the captured Rangers in fake Guantanamo, and Mack decided to help them because he was being an emo all fic long. They go in, beat up soldiers, and then find the Rangers, but the Rangers were all cray cray because of the torture and the raping, and Mack got killed by Chip. And because of that, all the other Overdrive Rangers decided to fight the Mystic Force Rangers. And then a lot of other Ranger teams got involved. And then Andrew Hartford dropped a nuke on everybody and everybody died, except for the Power Rangers who weren't fighting.

But then Billy decides that a great idea was to summon Belial again, and then Belial kills the rest of the Power Rangers and then sends them to hell because fuck all of you who actually LIKE these characters.

Nah, I'm messing. That was real messed up of me, killing everyone off like that and then sending them to hell for no good reason. I mean, what the actual fuck, yo? I was real messed up in the head when I wrote that!

Anyway, Billy then gets killed by Jason, and Belial got killed by SPD, because this was all a plan by Billy to bring SPD to Earth. Seriously. And then Jason met a girl, married her, had a kid, and his kid had a kid, and they both joined SPD, and then Jason died of old age in a retirement home.

And then people started demanding a sequel that showed the Rangers escaping hell, and I never got around to writing that fic beyond the first chapter because I was dealing with real life kicking my ass. Plus the whole fanfic was a sequel to my first fanfic ever, _Power Rangers The Brave and the Bold_ , which I never got around to finish because of reasons of laziness and disinterest. So for those of you that asked for it, here's the sequel abridged.

So Jason's grandson is called Lee, and he's a pussy. He's in SPD, where he's paired up with Kimberly's granddaughter, Zita Skulovitch, and some asian girl no one would have cared about. Lee's yellow, Zita's red. And their mentor is Bridge. Anyway, they went off to this planet that was being held by the Machine Empire's remnant, and they find out the Machine Empire is serving this guy called the Power Lord.

It turns out the Power Lord is really Tommy Oliver from another dimension where he went crazy and killed Zordon, the Rangers, Rita, Zedd, and every other villain that came by and he went crazy with power. So Power Lord Tommy started crossing dimensions in order to gain more power, but Bridge stopped him. Bridge was crossing dimensions too, because of some convoluted plot somewhat explained in _Bridge Carson: The Secret War,_ another fanfic of mine I never got to finish. Anyway, Bridge kicked his ass, and then Power Lord Tommy went to Bridge's timeline to get some revenge, only now PL Tommy was so powerful he could beat Dark Specter single handedly.

Anyway, so Lee and his team try to fight off Power Lord Tommy, but Lee dies, only not really. See, Lee got blasted into the afterlife by Power Lord Tommy, where he meets the other Power Rangers, who were still in Hell, but instead of suffering, they were keeping all the demons in line from trying to escape. Jason gives Lee a pep talk and gives him the Sword of Creation, which will drain Power Lord Tommy of his power.

So Lee goes back for round 2, but Power Lord Tommy managed to overpower Lee again, destroying the Earth, and threatening to destroy the entire Universe with his ever increasing power. So what Lee does is use the Sword of Creation to open up a wormhole to an empty dimension and then he pushes Power Lord Tommy to it, where he continues expanding in power until he explodes. And so Lee goes back to Earth and with the Sword of Creation, rewinds time so the Earth can be restored once more, leaving everyone with no memory of what happened. Lee drops the Sword back into the afterlife and leads a quiet life with Zita.

And none of that had nothing to do with anything, it was all just a convoluted mess that somehow I thought was a good idea five years ago. And now it's over. I'm sorry.


End file.
